Konoha High Adventures
by KamiruUchuuga
Summary: Story about Sakura who has come to a new school called Konoha high and she finds new love after her mother's death. BTW this is a SakuraOC nejiOC SasukeOC InoOC OCOC
1. Prologue

**Konoha High Musical **

**Summary: **

Kamiru:Sorry if I confuse you guys. Actually my fic is a SakuraxOC. It can be kindda OCC. So be careful!! Many OC characters...XD...

Shana: NOW TO THE STORY!!

"Yellow." - normal talk.

_"Yellow." _- Thoughts/phone

**BTW: (A/n: is Shana) (K: is kamiru)

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the other songs that i may put in this fic. Kindda sad TT...**

**Enjoy!!**

**Prologue: Know About My Life.**

"I'm going to miss you, mom. And yeah I'll take care of myself. Don't need to worry." I said to my mother on the phone while watching the trees past by the window car. _"Take care, Sakura. We are going to miss you. Daddy had send you some money to your account. Be good. Well, see you, darling." _my mom's voice was soothing making me feel comfortable. "Okay mom. I'll be back when summer starts." I said to my mother.

_"'Can't wait. I'm really going to miss you."_ I could hear her sniffles. "I'm going to miss you to, bye." I end the phone line as quickly as I can. _Sakura, you are a big girl now. Don't cry. Come on. Shannaro! _

Hi there, as you know my name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura, A normal 17 year old girl. Well, rich-normal 17 year old HIGH school girl. I can be the ODD one by having PINK hair. Oh, how I hate boarding high school. It will be a torture for me.

My father owns the Haruno corps, The second largest company in the whole of Japan. You can say I may be snobbish and spoiled. Well, I'm going to prove it to you that I'm not by going to this stupid boarding high school called...Konoha High which is for only rich, talented and genius students only. How lucky.

* * *

_Sore kurai wakatteru..._

The song ended as my fingers left the piano keys. Yui, One of my favourite singers.

"Shana-sama, The car is waiting for you. You will be going to Konoha High. I'm so happy for you." said my maid. Her name is Mayu. She has been taking care of me since I was a baby. For your information, my mother is dead. That was what my father told me. He was busy and he can't waste his time taking care of me. I turn around as she gasp to see my red eyes held many emotions.

"Thank you, Mayu-san. I'm going to miss you and tell father tonight I send him my regards." I said as I embrace Mayu into a hug.

"Shana-sama, please, I'm a maid. You must take care of your manners. I'm not trying to act like a mother, but, take care of yourself. If you can, come back this summer holiday." Mayu whispered loudly.

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'll promise to come back, then. Well, see you." I pull out of the hug and walks towards the entrance. "Mayu, does father knows I'm leaving?" I ask as I stop in front of the doors.

"No, Shana-sama."

"Good. Just remember to send him my regards." I said sadly. _What would you think of him, Shana? He doesn't care. I have to go. This is the only way to search for my lost mother. I know she is not dead yet. _

"Konoha High. Mother, here I come." I whispered as I walk into the car.

The name is Shana Takunichi. I may be weird by having red eyes and black hair. How funny. As you already know my reasons to go to Konoha High School. I'm searching for my mother.

* * *

"Yes, Shinta. I'll always do the things on your 'whatever' list." I said as my brother hug me tighter. 

"Come on. I'll come back. It's not like I'll be going back to the land of the dead." I laugh nervously and I hug my little brother back.

"Take care of mother and Kairi, okay? You are the man of the house now. That is your job." I said as I put a hand on his shoulder. My father had just died about 2 years ago. My mother now is working but I know she is sick. She suffered breast cancer.

_There's no way out for you, Shaine. _I brush my black locks away as if I was brushing the thoughts away. I look into my brother's obsidian eyes. Just the same colour as mine.

"Take care."

"Okay. See you, nee-chan." my brother said as he waives his hand. I walk into the train and waive my hand back at him. The train started to move.

"Shinta, Remember our promise! Take care okay!" I shouted through the train window towards my brother.

"Yeah I will, I promise!" Shinta shouted back. I could feel tears started to build in my eyes. My own little brother, I'm leaving him to take care of the jobs I was supposed to do.

The train moves faster. My brother is out of sight now. _I'm going to miss him_.

_I have to do this. I don't want to see mother suffers. Konoha High is the only place I can get money from. Shaine, this is not the time to cry. Good thing, I broght the guitar father gave me. Still I don't know how to play it._

I sat on my sit while staring at the guitar case in front of me.

* * *

The sunlight hits the ivory skin of a certain purple-head girl. 

"Not now. I hate morning." I open my white eyes with a tint of red in it. Morning. How I hate it. I wanna sleep more. _The boys must still be sleeping. Well, let make breakfast now. Go, Kamiru, don't let the sun take over you._

I was about to get up. I yawned and fell on the bed, closing my eyes. _Damn eyes. OPEN!!_ I open my eyes and walked towards the bathroom. Taking out my school uniform, I bring it into the bathroom. _Good thing they don't have dorms. At least, roommates are good. And the bills!! You don't have to pay for it. What a life._

I soaked myself with cold water. They always wake me up. Warm water just makes me sleepier. After finishing my bath, I dry my hair and wear my uniform.(A/N : It was a white, short sleeved polo shirt (long sleeves in winter) with the school logo on the left sleeve, a navy blue vest- like jacket, a red necktie was used instead of a ribbon like other schools. The navy blue checkered pleated skirt reached 3 inches above her knee while her socks reached 3 inches below. And the shoes were black penny loafers.) I attached my Prefect Badge on my vest.

I put on some light make-up and brushed my hair. I walked downstairs to prepare breakfast for the boys._ Living with boys is troublesome._

Well I'm Kamiru Uchuuga. I'm half Uchiha and half Hyuuga and apparently, i live with the boys: Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Reliant. My hair used to reach mid-waist but this year i cut it to reach above my shoulders. Yeah, think what you want about my eyes but fanboys happen to find it dazzling. Aunt Mikoto sent me here to watch over Sasuke but then it turned out I had to watch his roomates as well.Oh, and I'm an orphan.

* * *

_Yawn. _I walk downstairs to see Kamiru eating breakfast while watching TV. _What a bummer._ "Ohayou, Kamiru-chan." I greeted her with the same smile that can melt the girls heart.(A/n: too bad for him i don't fall fot it XD but i know hu did :3) 

"Ohayou, Reliant." she replied with her eyes STILL on the TV. I sigh while ruffling my red hair. I went to the table and sit beside her while eating breakfast.

_Can't wait to go to school. Nice thing, I'm popular still. _I chuckled at my childish thoughts.

Just then, Neji and Sasuke came down. Wearing their uniform, looking smart, handsome. No wonder. We are famous. They sat down in front of me and started to eat breakfast. _Naruto must still be slee-...what the..._

My eyes went wide as I saw Naruto. At this time, AWAKE. Maybe he is going on the changing-trial. I smirked.

* * *

"So, Reliant. Can't wait for your second year then I suggest. Since you are wearing kindda smart?" Neji ask while smirking. 

"Of course. Kamiru, Teach your cousin here to shut his mouth at least." Reliant said to Kamiru while pointing at Neji.

"Fifth cousin," she reminded. "I have two cousins you know and i can't believe I'm staying with them, which sucks." Kamiru replied while shrugging and giggling. Sasuke glared at her a bit. "Cousin, at least take care of your mouth first."

"Whatever." Kamiru said as they walk through Konoha High entrance. _A new year and some new students. _Reliant grin but stop as he saw Sasuke and Neji smirking behind him.

"Anyways, Naruto, You are kindda quiet." Kamiru said lazily to the blond dude beside her.

"You think it wasn't a torture to wake up early. I don't want them bonking me on the head anyways." Naruto grinned at Kamiru. (A/N : Naruto is a bit mature in this story, so just take it easy.)(K: but u'll notice in this story naruto treats me alot like his mom/big sis --')

"I can't wait to see the new students!!" Naruto shouted as the class bell rang. They ran into their classes. But then, Reliant stop at his tracks.

"Now that I remember. I have to 'tour' guide a new second year kid. What luck? I hate that Orochimaru guy anyway. See ya' guys at school. Jaa," Reliant said excitedly.

Kamiru jaws dropped, "Lucky him" Naruto nodded. The girl shrugged and smirked, "At least I'm this year's prefect" Naruto looked at her shocked, "NANI!!!!!!"

(K: wahahahah XD )

* * *

_Sakura's POV._

I was tapping my foot on the ground while waiting patiently for my guider to arrive. I open my emerald eyes to see a black hair girl with red eyes walking towards the secretary to get her schedule.

She turned around to me with a bored expression. "Waiting for your schedule?"

"Yup. What a stupid school." She replied boredly.

I sweatdropped at her comment, "Anyways, my name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Second year. You are new also, right?"

I could see she smile even thought a small one. "I'm Shana Asteridge. Freshman. Yes, I'm new here. What do you mean by 'also'?" She stared at me with does blood eyes. It was kindda scary.

"I'm new here too… Just started today. Yeah, you are kindda right. This school is stupid." I replied to her while laughing a little. She joined me also. We were stopped when her name was called.

"Lucky you are a freshman. They will tell you where your class are. I have to get a 'tour' around the school first before class. You will have yours after lunch. Well, see you." I said as I waive at Shana. She smiled at me and waive back before she went out of the room.

I sighed. _Where is my stupid guider? He or she is late._ I saw another black hair walk through the doors. She took her scheduel from the secretary and walk towards me. She sighed. Her uniform is kindda shaggy than mine. I look at mine. It is nice, ironed, and soft.

"New kid?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a surprised look but then smiled. "Yeah, The secretary said there will be a tour guider for us. You must be a new kid too right?"

"Yup. The name is Sakura Haruno, 2nd year. Waiting for my… I mean...our stupid guider."

"Shaine. Shaine Yamanaka. 2nd year also."

I heard somebody cough beside us. "Who are you calling stupid, pinkie?" I turned around at the word 'pinkie'. I hate that name. I saw a guy with red hair and red eyes. _Woah, He's cu-...wait, Sakura...before you fall in love...think on what he called you..._

"How dare you." I spatted it like some venom. I could see Shaine from behind me turns her head to see our guider. Her eyes turn from normal to sad.

"Why has it to be a guy?" I heard her whispered.

"Whatever. So you are the new kid?" he ask us.

"Yes." we replied in unison.

"Well, I'm will be your 'tour' guider. And don't call me stupid. You will regret it ya' know." he said while winking at me.

_Oh, he has guts to take on Haruno Sakura. How dare he!! _

"What's your name?" Shaine asked.

"Chrossheaven… Reliant Chrossheaven."

_Chrossheaven? The name is familiar. _

"Well. Lead us around the school then, Chrossheaven." I said politely.

"Ladies first?" He said while walking towards the door. "Come on. I have no time to wait."

We followed after him.

_What a jerk._

* * *

Do you guys like it?? Well, hope you do...:3 

Please review!!

Kamiru and Shana signing out :D

The starting of the chapter or as we called...**Chapter 1 : Are you my rival?**


	2. Chapter 1: Are you My rival?

**Konoha High Musical**

**Summary: **

Torei : Well, Sakura and Reliant will be fighting and fighting...everyday...

Shana : They can't stop making noises...

Kamiru :Yeah...Long-Board is when the seniors teach Freshman's about homeworks and that. Seniors Freshman also have it...Shana just made it up...haha...

Enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs in this fic. So sad...still...TTTT...**

**Chapter one: Are you my Rival?  
**

_Reliant's POV_

We were walking through the corridor as I explained the rules and where the classes are. _Why can't I tour the new freshman instead. This pink-hair girl is so troublesome even though she's pret-...what was I thinking again?...Nevermind..._ I was now showing them the field from inside. Since only one window is open, two heads can fit in only. Shaine voted to stay out. So it leaves me with, "Hey, pinkie. Stop pushing me." I said loudly.

"What's you problem?" she asked.

"Are you stupid? You are pushing me, for god sake." I mumbled.

"FYI, I'm not stupid, idiot."

"Stupid idiot, stop pushing me or I'll fall, this is the third floor!!"I shouted into her ears.

"You don't have to shout! As if you are smarter than me!" She shouted back. _Good thing the classes are at the other end._

"Oh yeah? Wanna try? Gimme a question." I smirked. _Smarter, yeah right. _I rolled my eyes.

"What is a mammal? If you don't answer it in two seconds, what you said is your answer." She ask while pulling her head back from the window.

"What kind of question is that?" I ask pulling my head back also.

"Wrong answer. Look, I'm smarter than you." She smirked at me.

I stop smiling, "Are you some kind of my rival?" I asked.

"You can say that, 'coz you're annoying." She said. "Come on; let's go home-room already!" Shaine shouted, probably trying to end the fight.

I grumbled and lead the girls towards home-room.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

_Shana's POV_

_Locker Number - 3152 (Code: 13,9,10,6)_

_Home-room - Hoshio Tsubasa (Home-room 104)_

_History - Sarutobi Asuma (Room 3-205)_

_English - Genma (Room 3-210)_

_P.E. - Might Gai (Gym 1)_

_Math - Hatake Kakashi (Room 1-102)_

_--Lunch--_

_Science - Orochimaru (Room 3-206)_

_Art/Band - Hoshio Tsubasa (Music Room 3)_

_--Free Period-- (Study Hall 2)_

_Home Economic - Kurenai Yuhi (Room 2-109)_

_Long-Board - Sabaku no Sasori / Senior 3rd year - Reliant Chrossheaven / Senior 2nd year (Room 1-101)_

_Theater/Classical - With the second years (Theater 2) - Ebisu_

_--Break/End School/Activities--_

I was reading my schedule while walking towards my home-room. There was still time to see my home-room teacher. At last, I found it. I then saw Sakura with a red-haired guy and a black hair girl walking through the corridor in front of me. _That must be her tourist guider or whatever he is called. Must be a second year also._ I stop in front of my class door. _And that girl must be new. By the look of it, she seems to be a genius. Hn, no wonder. cool._

I turn around face to face with the door and knock it several times. "I'm the new student." I said. I then heard a voice saying, "Come in then,". I open the door to see a midnight hair teacher holding a paper with a smile on his face. He has sapphire blue eyes. I nodded at him and walk towards the front. I could hear people whispering.

My black hair sways as I turned aroung facing my new classmates.

"Students, we have a new kid this year. Her name is...uh...what was it?" He turned to me and I just sweatdropped at him. "Come on, sensei. You can't even remember?" said a student sitting in at the middle of the back. "Well Tetsuki-kun, I'm already old." The boy sat down while the others laugh.

I smiled._ This class is interesting._ "My name is Shana Asteridge. I'm actually from England. I'm a half Japanese and a half English. I'm 16 as you can see. My birthday is at the 9th of July. I hope I can make friends, please take care of me." I said loudly and bowed a bit. I could feel my voice has no emotion.

I stop bowing. "Anybody has a question?" Tsubasa-sensei ask. A girl with blond hair raise her hand. "Yes, Ibuki. You may ask her."

"Actually. Are you searching for somebody? Is that why you came here?" the girl, Ibuki, ask me in a soft voice. I was shock that she can read my mind. _H-h-h-how...did she know that?_

"H-h-h-how..." I said my thoughts out a loud. I stop out of my stare at Ibuki and answered her. "Yes and yes. You have no business on to who I'm searching for." I replied coldly but still soft to not scare the girl.

She smiled at me and nodded. I sigh in relief. "Well, no one?. Okay, then. Shana-san you can sit beside Ibuki. And by the way, do you know who will tour you after lunch?" Tsubasa-sensei asked me. "Um...no."

"Ibuki-san. Can you tour her instead? I'll ask Uchuuga-san to escort you also." I could see Ibuki nodded with a smile. I smiled a bit. _Why are they being nice to me?_

I went to my place that was beside Ibuki."I'm Ibuki Hana. Nice to meet you." she smiled at me. I feel a bit familiar with the situation. _Oh yes, Sakura-san. _I smiled at her. "My name is Shana Asteridge." I said as her smile went wider. "I'll introduce you to Ryosuke-kun later." she said, "Okay." I replied.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

_Reliant's POV_

"And here we are at the last place. Our class. Good thing we three have the same home-room." I said to the two girls. "Whatever," I could hear Sakura whispered. I just rolled my eyes and about to knock the door when I heard a whimpered. "Senpai, is it okay." I heard Shaine say. Since she acts a bit like a kid, she call me Reliant-senpai. I smile at her and knock the door. "The new students are here, sensei." I said from the door.

We heard a, "Come in," We walk into the class as I excuse myself to sit beside Neji. I saw the two girls look calm. _Well, well. Looking calm as ever._ They were asked to introduce themselves.

_Normal POV_

"Hello there. You must have a good tour with Mr. Chrossheaven then since you guys look calm. I'm Hatake Kakashi. You can just call me Kakashi-sensei." the silver haired teacher said while his left hand was holding an orange book. The two girls nodded, un-aware of the death-glares they are getting from the girl in the class. "Please introduce yourselves."

Sakura nodded to Shaine as a sign she will start first. "Hello there. My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 17 and my birthday is on March 28th." Sakura stop suddenly and closed her eyes. She walk backwards nudging Shaine at the shoulder. Shaine nodded and went in front.

"The name is Shaine Yamanaka. 17 and birthday at March 26th. I may look poor or not talented but I went to this school because THEY say I have talent in sciences and a genius also. Take care of me, please." Shaine bowed a bit.

"You two girls can sit with Kamiru. Kamiru please raise you hand." A purple-headed girl raise her hand. The two girls walk towards her. "I'll give you guys time to talk with the new students. Don't make a racket okay." Kakashi said while sitting on the teacher's table and read the orange book he was holding. He could feel somebody glaring at him. "Nevermind. Must be a mistake." He said to himself.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

_Shaine's POV_

A purple-hair girl? That is weird. "Hello, the name is Kamiru Uchuuga. I see you have met the FAMOUS Reliant Chrossheaven." She smiled at me. I nodded my head. I could see Sakura glaring at Kakashi because she was sitting in front of Reliant. I feel like laughing.

"Why is he famous anyway?" I asked. I know he heard me but it seems that he is busy listening to music from his MP3.

"Well. I'll tell you on what his fangirls would say." Kamiru replied. She coughs a bit and said "'He's handsome. Oh, Reliant!! Kill me!! Marry me!! I'll do anything for you!!'" like a squealing stupid fangirl voice. I sweat dropped. She touched her neck. "Making that voice hurts my throat." she said as I laugh. Not long, she joined me also._ Reliant must have many fangirls as I can see how Kamiru is acting...hehehe..._

"By the way, guys. Can I see your schedule?" Kamiru said to me and Sakura. Sakura turned around and nodded as she took out her schedule from her pocket as like what I was doing.

_Shaine's Scheduel_

_Locker Number - 3102 (Code : 11,5,16,18)_

_Home-room - Hatake Kakashi (Home-room 201)_

_English - Umino Iruka (Room 2-203)_

_History - Might Gai (Room 1-302)_

_Sciene - Orichimaru (Lab 006) or (Room 3-216)_

_--Free Period-- (Study Hall 1)_

_--Lunch--_

_Home Economics - Kurenai Yuhi (Room 1-211)_

_P.E. - Might Gai (Gym 1)_

_--Free Period-- (Study Hall 2)_

_Math - Hatake Kakashi (Room 3-102)_

_Art/Band - Hoshio Tsubasa (Music Room 4)_

_Theater/Classical - with the 1st year (Theater 2) - Ebisu_

_--Break/End School/Activities--_

_Sakura's Scheduel_

_Locker Number - 3103 (Code : 2,16,7,4)_

_Home-room - Hatake Kakashi (Home-room 201)_

_History - Asuma Sarutobi (Room 1-303)_

_English - Hoshio Tsubasa (Room 1-204)_

_Sciene - Orochimaru (Lab 006) or (Room 3-216)_

_Home Economics - Kurenai Yuhi (Room 1-211)_

_--Lunch--_

_--Free Period-- (Study Hall 2)_

_P.E. - Might Gai (Gym 1)_

_--Free Period-- (Study Hall 2)_

_Medical - Shizune (Room 1-201)_

_Math - Hatake Kakashi (Room 3-201)_

_Theater/Classical - with the 1st year (Theater 2) - Ebisu_

_--Break/End School/Activities--_

"Well you guys have Science and Theater with me. Sakura have Home-economics with me too. Shaine have P.E. with me. And we can meet each other again at second free period. Cool. Sakura, you have Maths and one free period with Reliant." said Kamiru cheerfully. Sakura just gawk at her. "Is it a bad thing?" I whispered to Kamiru's ear. I look over to see Reliant with a smirk on his face. _Okay, I get the answer. It is a bad thing. Uh-oh..._

"B-b-b-but...no way...you-" before Sakura could continue Kakashi already told us to go to our lockers because we have about 15 minutes more before class start. I rushed out of the class with a smiling Kamiru and a red Sakura. I don't know if she is mad or embarrassed. I only giggled at her reaction.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

_Normal POV_

The three girls reach their locker. Kamiru's locker was about 70 numbers more then theirs. Sakura open her locker to found some books and papers. _Great, must be fanboys. For god sake, I'm a new kid here. _Sakura thought while crumpling the papers. She could hear some groans and cries from behind. She took her History, English, Science text book and some note books. She banged her locker door.

"Oh, don't be so hasty. The door won't open if you do that ya' know." A voice came from her left side. Sakura shivered as if she knows who the voice belongs to. She turned around and glared at the red-head man beside her. "What do you want, Chrossheaven? And why are you here?"

"Well, isn't it kinda exciting to have my locker beside yours?" Reliant said in a questioning voice.

"Haha. Very funny, and by the way, it's not exciting at all!!" Sakura shouted.

"Just say yes if you wanted to pinkie. Don't be shy." Reliant said as he took out his textbooks.

Sakura's head went redder as she shouted "From now on, you are my stupid rival Reliant Chrossheaven. Ya' heard that?!" Sakura shouted at Reliant and she walk away towards her class. But then, she stopped at her tracks and pull out her schedule. "What does 1-303 mean anyway?" She asked Reliant.

"It means the room is on the first floor at room 303, pinkie." Reliant replied in a what-an-idiot voice from behind her. "Oh. Thanks." Sakura said as she walked towards her classroom. "Whatever." Reliant chuckled.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

_Shana's POV_

"This is so boring." I said to Ibuki. It seems that we have the same schedule. Ibuki frowned more as Asuma talk more and more about the Japanese history. We were in History class, the subject I love but it had just became bored when a boring teacher kept talking about the same thing. Suddenly the door of the class opened. A red haired boy came in. He looks taller than me. _Red hair? Must be the Ryosuke that Ibuki was talking about._

"Well, even if I'm you homeroom teacher. Ryosuke, look at the time. You are late." said Asuma-sensei to Ryosuke. I look over to the red-haired boy knowing Ibuki was waving a little at him by the sign 'Hi.'. "Got lost on the way, sensei. Gomen." Ryosuke replied with no emotions. _Right. He's an emo kid. How, lovely._

"Well, please take your sit beside Shana-san." Ryosuke nodded a look around the class for a girl name Shana. _Oh, how stupid is he?_

"Baka, here." Ibuki said sarcastically to Ryosuke. I could feel myself sweat dropped. He walked over to me and placed his textbook on top. "Hey, you must be a new kid. The name is Ryosuke, Iruka Ryosuke." he said to me as he sits. "Yeah. Shana Asteridge. Why are you late, Ryo-chan?"

I waited for him to answer but no voice came. I turn to look at him. I could feel dark aura surrounded him. I quickly tapped Ibuki's shoulder and ask her to change sits. She nodded and changed sits with me when Asuma was facing the blackboard. _I feel like I've been saved from hell. _

_Kamiru's POV_

_Oh my god, after this is science. _I groan as I think about it. How I hated the teacher. His slimy pale skin will always touch my hand. His eeky hissing voice will scare me outta my body. _But at least, Shaine, Sakura and Neji are there. Oh, I'll introduce the girls to Neji before class starts. Or maybe at lunch. Yeah, better._

I open the class door. Pull my self together and sit on the backside of the class. I hear some song from my iPod. It was my favourite song. I put my head on my hands while staring at the blackboard.

_I'm on a sentimental journey_

_Into sight and sound_

_Of no return and no looking back or down_

_A conscientious objector to the_

_What's that in my mind_

_Leaving the lurch_

_And I'm taking back what's mine_

I remember when I came back from Otogakure. I transfered here to bring more pleasure of art. I love that. I first hated this school. But the feeling to like it came after I know Reliant. Happiness was brought back to me as Naruto joined us. He can easily cheer people up. I haven't seen him now. I wonder how is his classes?

_I'm on a mission_

_Into destination unknown_

_An expedition_

_Onto desolation road_

_Where I'm a..._

The classes started to full but Sakura and Shaine is still not here. I closed my eyes. My mind is now had been taken over by the song. It made me think about the first time I walk into this school, how I hated it, what my father did to me, abandon me, and my old friends. I miss them. Now, I'm happy to be here. I've everything I want, happiness, friend, loyalty and trust. A family.

_Castaway, going at it alone_

_Castaway, now I'm on my own_

_Castaway, going at it alone_

_Castaway, now I'm on my own_

_Lost and found, Trouble bound._

_Castaway..._

I remembered I was asked to take care of Sasuke by mother. And at that time also I found Neji, that was the most surprising time I ever have, my long lost cousin is found. I know I was crying right now.

Then, I could hear somebody calling my name. It was faint because the song was still playing. I open my eyes to see a pair of obsidian eyes looking at mine. I closed my eyes and open it again. I jumped back to a normal position on the chair. "Oh, Shaine, I didn't see you there. Sorry." I put away my iPod into my pocket.

"It's okay. Why are you crying, anyway?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Oh, nothing hap-" I was cut when Sakura came out of the door greeting us. I wiped my tears quickly.

"Hey, Shaine, Kamiru." She said kindda angry but happy. Shaine replied with a 'Hi.' and I just nodded my head. _Oh, Orochimaru-sensei will arrive anytime now._ I thought. I hate thinking about that slimy teacher.

Everybody took their sits in a hurry as a student came in saying Orochimaru was on his way to class. As you can see at everybody expression, they hate Orochimaru. Shaine, who was sitting beside me while Sakura sits beside the window, look at me strangely. I move my mouth making a word 'You'll see it, later.' She nodded.

Orochimaru came in. I could feel cold air showered over my spine. I shrug it off, trying not to make him noticed. "Well, hello there class." He said. His long tongue make any word that has the letter 's' going hissing like a snake. As you can see, many people hate him. _I can't believe he is this year's science teacher, mou._

"Open your text book and go to page 3. Do the exercise for that subject at page 5,6 and 7. I need one long essay for it due this Thursday. We will meet at the lab and everyone has to explain what is in their essay. Don't make a noise, and start reading." He said slowly. I could see everybody shivering in fear or disgust. _Okay, ew._ I just saw a kid putting the back of his pencil into his nose. Gross.

"Kamiru-chan, is he always like that?" I could hear Shaine whispered to me. "Yeah." I replied. "I think this year will be uglier than last year, well for science." I said.

"What happen?"

"Well, Orochimaru. He, he was, um...better not tell you."

"Oh, come on. It is not that bad right?"

"I bet you 100$ that it is really bad."

"Just tell me." Shaine was getting bored.

"His torture for not doing your homework is, kindda of gross one. Think anything that makes you gross. He can read your mind." I whispered back to her.

"Miss Uchuuga, would you like to share something with the class?" I heard Orochimaru hissed at the front. "N-n-n-no, sir. I was just h-h-h-helping S-s-s-Shaine understanding what does t-t-t-the lungs actually do." I talk back in a polite way while smiling idiotically. _Now I feel like being Naruto, okay, that was a stupid answer._ I was about to hit my head on the table but stop when I saw Orochi-sensei, (A/N : Orochimaru-sensei.), looking at what I was doing. "Hehehe, nothing, I'm okay." I said to him. _This is so embarrassing. Oh my god._

Suddenly, I heard chuckles from behind. I turn around a bit seeing Neji chuckling at what I was supposed to do. He looked at me and smile a small smile. I stuck out my tongue cutely at him with an annoyed face. I turn back around and laugh a little. "What are you doing, Miss Uchuuga?"

"Nothing." _Why does he always catch on what I was doing? Damn that snake. _I look at my book and glared at it. _Jeez._

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

_Shana's POV_

I pulled my white gym shirt down. I've found it in my gym locker. _Sometimes, this school is not stupid. _The gym clothes required some short blue shorts, white gym polo shirt with the school logo on the right breast. I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ibuki. I smiled at her. _She looks cute. _

"Come on, gym will start in 5 minutes. If you don't hurry, Gai-sensei will come into this changing room searching for you. He will pull you out even if you have no cloths on. Well, not really." Ibuki said to me seriously. _This girl has got to be kidding._

We walk out of the room to see some boys doing stretches, girls talking and the others sitting on the floor. _Typical, what a mess. _Ibuki pulled we to where Ryosuke, the boy name Tetsuki and a gray or white-headed boy. _All of her friends are boys? Weird. _I thought as I glance at Ibuki's head. She was like dragging me actually.

"Hey Hamaru, Ryosuke-kun and Yoru-kun." She said sweetly. _Oh lovely, a boy with the same name as the time that I like. Precisely at night everything is quite. _

"Hey there, Ibuki. Shana." Ryosuke nodded at me as I smile at him. "IBUKI!!" Hamaru came jumping and hug her making them fall to the ground. Ibuki manage to let go of my hand before she falls. "Hey, Ibuki." the grey-headed boy greeted her while smiling. I could feel myself blushing. _I'm addicted to bishounen's smile. Seeing him making me miss Kaoru-senpai._

I look at Ibuki who was on the floor with Hamaru on top of her still hugging her. Ryosuke came for help and pull Hamaru away from her. _I need to learn how to use a sanzo-fan one day._

"Hello there, young lady." I heard the gray-headed boy said. I turned around to see him bowing and smiling at me. I frowned and nodded my head as a sign I noticed him. "What's your name?" He asked. "Shana Asteridge." I replied boredly. _This guy is way to much...annoying..._

"I'm Yoru. Kamigura Yoru. Freshman of course." He said.

"Is your hair white or gray? Cause if it is white, maybe you are actually older than me. Like about 623 years old?" I ask him while pointing at his hair.

"Well, my natural hair colour is actually white. Sometimes gray. Don't get confused." He said while smiling a bishounen smile.

It was weird I didn't blush this time. I could feel some glares from the girls around me except from Ibuki who was busily scolding Ryosuke and Hamaru. _A popular guy? Whatever. I still need some manners lesson. Since I asked about his hair so suddenly._

I turned around and walk away while saying, "Whatever, pretty-boy." I know his smile went more...uh...pretty since I could see hearts from every girl there. (A/N : Ibuki is not one of them.) _I hate men. They are just liars and have no feelings. They are just idiots. What a Baka._

Gai-sensei arrive with a boy that looks like him beside him. My eyes went wide. _Bowl hair-cut? Shining teeth? BUSHY EYEBROWS?! _I feel like laughing out loud. I manage to let out a small giggle. _This is stupid!!_

"Okay, guys. We need to work-out first!!" Gai-sensei said to us in a cheerful voice. "Lee, could you escort them!!"

"Yes, Gai-sensei." replied the other bowl hair-cut guy. "I'm so grateful Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei." Suddenly I feel like I could see a scenery of a beautiful sun rise just behind them. Making things ironic. Their eyes started to sparkle.

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee!!"

"Gai-sensei!!"

I could feel my gym polo shirt fall down a bit from the right elbow. My face went to a shock (Chibi-style!!) expression. "Is this my imagination?"

"No, of course not. I've been here since middle-school, well last year in middle-school. My brother said they are always like this." said Ibuki from behind me. Her face was calm as ever. _She knew this would happen. This is going to be a long P.E. session._

And yeah, it was long. After this I have Math with Mr. Hatake Kakashi.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

I went to change my clothes and pick up my things from my gym locker. I run to my Math class. Ibuki has gone first because she have to go and talk to Hamaru about something.

I open the door to see many people in class. _Everybody is ready for first math class, huh? They must have heard it fun._ I walk towards a sit beside the window at the back. I look out of the window, remembering why I was here. _Wait, I don't have a house to stay at yet. Maybe I can ask Sakura where she is staying also and maybe I can move in with her. Cool. _I smiled. I started to sing my favourite song. I sang it softly so that not so many people can hear it.

_Sumi nareta kono heya wo_

_Dete yuku hi ga kita_

_Atarashii tabidachi ni mada tomadotteru_

_Eki made mukau BASU no naka_

_Tomodachi ni MEERU shita_

I remembered the time when my father would tell me about mother. How he proposed to her, how happy they were to get me and how she died. But when I look at one of her pictures in dad's laptop there was a picture of a woman with the same face as mother. The date was about December last year. I closed my eyes. _That was when I started to hate him. That was when everything changed. He had been busier. He had forgotten about me._

_Asa no HOOMU de denwa mo shitemita_

_Demo nanka chigau ki ga shita_

_Furui GITAA wo hitotsu motte kita_

_Shashin wa zenbu oitekita_

_Nanika wo tebanashite soshite te ni ireru_

_Sonna kurikaeshi ka na?_

I wonder what mother looks like?

What was her name again, oh yeah, Mikoto. I wonder how she is, pretty? nice? kind? beautiful? I miss her. I still know her warmth since she had been carrying me as a baby when I was 2 months old till I'm 2 years old. I started searching for her after that. I've been a bit naughty, since I was home-schooled, I don't know manners or fun. So, I make my own. I remember some of the maids talking secretly saying my mother actually wasn't mine. She was my foster mother. _I wish you were here, mother._ I don't believe that.

_Tsuyogari wa itsudatte yume ni tsuduiteru_

_Okubyou ni nattara soko de togireru yo_

_Hashiri dashita densha no naka_

_Sukoshi dake naketekita_

_Mado no soto ni tsuduiteru kono machi wa_

_Kawara nai de to negatta_

I couldn't sing anymore. I saw Ibuki just walk into the class and turned around to take a sit beside me. She turned to me with a worried look.

"Daijoubu?" She asked. My face must have been stained by tears.

"Hai. Daijoubu desu." I smiled at her, reassuring her I'm okay.

I ordered them to be longer than the other uniform are, even though, the winter uniform has a long sleeve already. "The teacher is not yet here?" I said as I realized that the class was still noisy, paper airplane flying around here and there, crumple of paper everywhere, girls gossiping and boys talking.

"Oh, if you wanna know about Hatake Kakashi, he is always late for everything." She said. I looked at the clock and realize he is 15 minutes late already. _This guy got to be kidding me._

The door opened revealing a silver-haired teacher with an eye-patch over his left eye. _What is that for? _He smiled a little and said, "Sorry guys I was late. My mother phoned me about some-" he was stopped when the class altogether said, "LIAR!!"

I giggled a little watching Ibuki point an accusing finger at him. _This teacher is funny. I feel better now._

"Okay, kids. Open page 6 and do the exercise. Give it to me after you finish. I want to check your grade first." He said.

I opened my text book and flip the pages. I stop at page 6. I read the questions. _Hn. It is so easy. I wonder if there will be somebody who will fail?_

I started to do the exercise. I've finish after about 15 minutes. I checked my answer again for about the 10th time. I pull my chair out and walk towards the teachers table. I handed the book to Kakashi-sensei. He ignored me. I was about to say something when I realize what he was reading. A porn book. _So that's why he was giggling back then...No wonder..._

_Flashback...about 20 minutes ago..._

_I was at question 13 now. (put any mathematics problem that you can think of, Kamiru.) __Hn. Easy. __ I was about to answer when I heard giggling. I realize people were looking at the others. The giggling was getting louder. I turned around to the teachers table and glare at it. __Kakashi is bothering us, he is an idiot. What an idiot._

_End of Flaskback._

He was reading a porn book, with orange cover and the title in front coloured in red 'Icha Icha Paradise'. _What an idiot. _I rolled my eyes and cough a bit. He looked up from the book and coughed as if he was doing nothing bad. I handed him the book and walked back to my place.

I sat at my place. I know he was staring at me walking back to my place. _I can't believe a teacher is reading a porn book. Maybe manners aren't that good at all. I hate using them anyways. Mayu..._

Ibuki look at me with a questioning face.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

Review please!!

Next Chapter : **Memories in present.**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories in the present

**Konoha High Musical**

Song : Here without you by 3 Doors down.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Naruto or the songs that would be in this fic.**

**Chapter 2: Memories in present.**

At first, I won't be likely to talk much about Naruto, Sasuke, Neji or Reliant. This things will come when everybody move into Kamiru's house, that is where Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Reliant are living now.

_He was reading a porn book, with orange cover and the title in front coloured in red 'Icha Icha Paradise'. What an idiot. I rolled my eyes and cough a bit. He look up from the book and cough as if he was doing nothing bad. I handed him the book and walk back to my place. _

_I sit at my place. I know he was staring at me walking back to my place. I can't believe a teacher is reading a porn book. Maybe manners aren't that good at all. I hate using them anyways. Mayu..._

_Ibuki look at me with a questioning face._

_"Nothing." I mumbled._

_Lunch_

_Normal POV_

"Class was tiring but fun," said Sakura as she yawned and put her book into her locker. "I love how Kurenai-sensei teach Home Economics."

"Yup," replied Shaine and Kamiru in unison.

"Hey, ladies." Greeted a new voice from behind them. Sakura started to frown. _Why does this guy have to come and ruin everything?_ She thought angrily.

"Hey, Reliant." Greeted Kamiru as Shaine smiled at him and said, "Hello, senpai."

"Don't be so formal, Shaine. Even though, I'm a senior second year. Kamiru, Tsubasa-sensei wanted you to escort this new freshman around the school. Ibuki will be helping you. I mean, you have to help Ibuki," said Reliant to Kamiru.

Sakura turn her head around with a smile on her face, "Must be, Shana-san," Sakura said suddenly, startling Kamiru. "You know her?"

"Yeah, I met her while waiting for Reliant here. She left and Shaine came in," Sakura was smiling. "Oh, you mean that black hair girl with red eyes, I saw her walking out of the door," Shaine said in a thinking voice.

"Yes, I'll show you. I think her locker is near us." Sakura walk around the locker searching for her new black-haired friend.

Kamiru and Shaine followed her as Reliant was putting his text book into the locker. Sakura point at the girl with black hair talking to a blond one.

"Shana-chan!!" Sakura call the black-haired girl as she run towards her. _She found friends it looks like it. The blonde must be Hana Ibuki. What a nice girl._

"Oh, Sakura-san. Hello," Shana said with a smile. "Haruno Sakura-san, Hana Ibuki." said the blonde. "Hello, Ibuki-chan. No need to be so formal." Ibuki nodded her head.

Shana look at her back seeing the red-headed boy and black-haired girl from this morning. She smiled at them. She looks to the left side and saw a purple-headed girl.

"Hello, Uchuuga-san." Ibuki greeted the second year head-prefect. "Why aren't you wearing a prefect uniform?" (A/N : Kamiru is Head-prefect for 2nd years.)

"Oh, the school is making a new prefect uniform. So don't worry. I just have to wear normal clothing or the old prefect uniform until the new one is done." the purple-headed girl answered.

Shana looks around confused and shy. She closes her eyes to close the world around her with darkness. She opened her eyes when she heard Sakura's voice.

"Shana-chan, I want you to meet Shaine Yamanaka, Kamiru Uchuuga and Reliant Chrossheaven." Sakura introduce those pointing at the person whose have the following name.

"Shana Asteridge. Freshman." Shana said, bowing a bit.

Kamiru walk up to her and put a hand on Shana's shoulder. "We are seniors. You don't have to be that polite, really." Shana smiled at her.

"I'll be the one who will escort you with Ibuki here. So we will meet at your locker after lunch. Good thing, you two have science after lunch. Orochi-sensei will give you gross feelings, for sure."

Shana twitched her eyes at the comment. _She gotta be kidding. This school is not stupid, IT'S WEIRD!!_

"You must think this school is weird too, then I agree." said Shaine.

"You can read my mind?" Shana asked.

"Uh, nope. But I know what you feel. 'Coz I have been through science before."

"Okay." Sakura giggled at Shana's expression. "Come on. I'm hungry. Kamiru, you said you wanna introduce them to the others." complained Reliant.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Kamiru said as she pulls Shaine and Shana. Ibuki, Sakura and Reliant watched Kamiru drags both of the black-heads towards lunch.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

_Kamiru's POV_

"Oh, there they are." I said as I walk towards the table full of guys. Ibuki has gone with Ryosuke, and Reliant is already at the table laughing at Naruto's jokes.

We walk towards them. Shana seems not to know where I was bringing her. She was busy studying the scenery around the garden. She was carrying her tray carefully, not letting it drop.

"Hey, guys!" I chirped, greeting the boys sitting at the table.

"Hn." was the reply from Sasuke. Neji nodded his head. "Hey, Kamiru-chan." said Naruto. Reliant just ignored us, eating his bread slowly. "Guys, I wanna you to meet my new friends. They are new here. So don't go on them!" I warn the boys while glaring at Reliant and Sasuke.

"What?" they mumble in unison making me giggle.

"Nothing. Guys, meet Sakura Haruno, Shaine Yamanaka and Shana Asteridge." I said while pointing at Sakura, Shaine and Shana.

"So three new girls with the same letter for a name?" Naruto said while drinking his milk. I giggled, "Yup."

"Sakura Haruno. Senior second year, now that I realize it. Homeroom, Hatake Kakashi." Sakura said while smiling at them.

"Shaine Yamanaka. Junior second year. Same homeroom as Sakura and Reliant-senpai." Shaine greeted while staring at Sasuke. Of course, Sasuke will just ignore it.

I nudge Shana out of her daze. I could see she sighed tiredly. "Shana Asteridge. Junior Freshman, home-room Hoshio Tsubasa-sensei," she mumbled loudly.

"You a half-English?" asked Neji. "Yeah," Shana replied.

"Well, nice to meet you guys. Naruto Uzumaki. Junior second year. Homeroom, Iruka Umino." Naruto grinned his trademark grin at the girls.

"You already know me. Senior second year." Reliant mumbled finishing his bread. I could see he was irritated.

"Hyuuga Neji. Senior second year. Homeroom. Hatake Kakashi." Neji said.

"Oh my god, you have the same eyes colour as Kamiru-chan have." Shaine gasped.

"Actually he is my 5th cousin in line. Sasuke's my cousin too. First cousin too be exact." I said pointing at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glanced at me an introduce himself, "Sasuke Uchiha. Senior second year. Homeroom, Hatake Kakashi."

"Well, that's all to know." I sit beside Naruto and asked the others to join. We eat while talking about our interests and anything, but Shana seems to be quieter.

"Shana-chan, why did your parents bring you here?" Shaine ask her excitedly.

"I came here by my own; I'm searching for my mother. My father doesn't even knows I'm here, I think, he is too busy with his work." I heard Shana said in a sad tone. "Well I hope you can find her, do you know her name?" I said. _Is she a rebel or a what?_

"All I know is by looking at her pictures, her name is Mikoto." Shana looked at me, smiling a little.

The class bell rings. "Well, come on. Or we will be late for class ya' know!" Naruto said I mean like shouted into our ears.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke hits the back of Naruto's head. "What an idiot," I heard Sakura mumbled. _Funny. _

"Okay, Shana-chan. You just have to bring your note-book. Since science is your last subject that needs text-book. We will meet at your locker, okay." I smiled at her. Ibuki ran to us. "All right, can't wait to show you around, Shana-san." Ibuki said happily.

I went to my locker and took out my maths text book. _Why am I feeling so excited for? Nevermind it, Kamiru._

I walked to Shana's locker to see her and Ibuki talking about science. "Well enough chit-chat. Come on." I said.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

I showed her around the empty corridors. All of the students had gone to class already. I showed her the toilets, fields, science's lab, chemistry lab for 3rd years, the gyms and all four music rooms. I was late for class so I said to her I'll show her the others, later.

I stop at my track, "Shana-chan, do you have a place to live in while you are here?" I look over to see Shana with a pale face.

"Uh-oh, I forgot bout that. What I'm going to do?" She looks a bit panicked but her face is still calm. "You can come to my house, there are more rooms. I thought of asking Shaine and Sakura at Theatre. Well, see you at theatre then. Jaa," I wave at her not hearing her answers.

"Thank you," I heard her said as I walk towards the gym. _Oh yeah, I have gym with Shaine, maybe I can ask her now._ I ran towards the gym. I open the changing-room door to see the girls talking and changing into gym cloths. I walk towards my gym-locker and put my text-book in it. I pull my gym-uniform and change into it. _I wonder where Shaine is. _I walk out of the door to see Shaine talking to Ino. I smiled as I walk towards them.

"Ino-chan, when did you change here?" I ask her. _What a surprised!! _

"Well Shaine here is my cousin, and I change here 'coz father want to." She said.

"Oh. Anyway, Shaine do you have a place to stay in?" I ask Shaine. Shaine's eyes went wide, "Oh my god, not yet. I can't live with Ino 'cause she is living with her _fiancé._"

"Hey, calm down. You can live with me if you want. It's open; there are many guest rooms in there. You just need to renovate it, don't worry too much." I feel stupid seeing her reaction, _Just like Shana's._

"Oh, Gai-sensei is here." Ino said. Shaine's smile turns to a frown. She sighed. "Bushy-eyebrows twins, eh? I think I can handle that." She mumbled. I giggled at her reaction.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

_Shana's POV_

Ibuki and I are right now in front of the third music room. Kamiru had just left. "Well, come on then. You already know Tsubasa-sensei." Ibuki said as she pulled me into the classroom. (K : Think about Ouran's Music room. But the colours aren't all pink; they are likely to be white.). It was beautiful.

"Okay, class. Everybody is here already; I'll start by searching for a new band member. The last 5th year guys aren't here already. I need a guitarist, a drummer and a keyboarder. We already have a guitarist, a lead singer and the one who handled the bass." Tsubasa said taking a glance at me and Ibuki showing a sign to 'go and sit.' We nodded and took our sit at the back. I sit beside a white haired boy, _Familiar._

"Kamigura?" I ask. The boy turns to me and smile. "Shana-san."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Just die already." I mumbled.

He glares at me and started to pay attention at what Tsubasa was saying.

"Anybody can play the guitar?" Tsubasa ask. I raised my hand. About two or three people raised their hands also. "Okay, come to the front." he said. I walk to the front. We lined up and I ended being the last one. _Well, lucky me._

The one that can play were asked to copy what Tsubasa was doing. I realize I was the only girl in the line. _This is crazy. _The boys suck. I think they can only play acoustic guitar. _How pity. _I walk towards Tsubasa-sensei.

"Well, you are our last hope or I'll have to ask juniors second year." he sighed and handle a red and black electric guitar. I put it on. "Okay, copy what I'm playing. It's a chorus of some song. You have to though it and copy it." I nodded at his command.

He started to play, _I know this song. _I started to play along and mumbled the song also. I closed my eyes.

_I think about you baby, _

_And I dream about you all the time, _

_I'm here without you baby, _

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

_And tonight it's only you and me._

The chorus of the song ended. I open my eyes to see Tsubasa-sensei smiling."Congrats, Shana-san." I smiled back. _Yes! I got it! _This feel like the best thing that could have happen to me. I hugged Tsubasa-sensei and pulled back. "Arigato." I said happily.

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

_Home Economics? _Nice, Ibuki said she doesn't take Home Ec. since she is taking art in fighting. _Nice. I'm alone now. _I open the door and walk inside. The teacher wasn't there yet. I sit at the table beside the window at the back.

Everybody was busy talking about how excited they are. _Why are freshmen being so...childish? Well Ibuki is not since she is a Senior Freshman, Ryosuke also, Tetsuki-kun...dunno...Yoru is a Senior Freshman also. I'm stuck at being Junior. Well, Ibuki said I must have excellent grades to be a Senior Freshman at the age of juniors. Well I can do that._

The door opens revealing a beautiful woman. She has the same eyes and hair as mine, except mine is not curly._ Mother? No way. She cannot be. She looks different from the pictures I saw. _This is thing is making me remember father's angry red eyes. I shook my head to forget about it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kurenai Yuhi. I'll be your Home Economics teacher for this year. I know this school is for rich and that, but you guys also need to learn how to sew, cook and talk with manners." She said. _She is like Mayu._

"This week, I'll teach you the base for cooking, sewing and talking and by next week we will do fun projects together." she said. _Good, maybe it will be boring._

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

I was walking to Long-Board. _Maybe, Reliant-senpai is there. Hn._ I open the door to see both senpai lacking on the teachers table. I look around the class to see I'm the first one. _Oh yeah, Ibuki isn't taking Long-Board also. She is taking Medical. Ow, this is getting worst._ I look back at the senpai's who is still laying there looking bored. _They didn't even feel my presence? _

I walk towards them, they still didn't notice me. I cough a bit, making a voice like Kurenai-sensei. "What are you doing?" using a Kurenai-sensei voice, it made them jumped. A boy with maroon head that I suggest was Sasori jump and look at his back. Reliant quickly said "Sorry, sorry, sorry,"

I feel like laughing but I just let out a sigh. "You guys are this lazy to teach Junior Freshmen's?" I asked. Reliant look up and recognize that it was me. "Shana-chan, don't do that or I'll be dead you know."

"You mean 'we'?" Sasori corrected Reliant. "Well, whatever." I said and walk towards the sit in the middle. Many students came in after that. After all of Juniors Freshman are in the class, Reliant and Sasori started teach and sometimes help us with home works. Reliant and Sasori makes the freshman feels fun with jokes and more scientific fact about the things.

Long-Board ended. It feels like only for 10 minutes. I was about to walk out of class to go to the Theater room when Reliant called me. I turn around, "You are going to Theater right, Second room?"

I nodded my head. "Good, come on let's go." he said. _He has theater with me? I though it will be Senior Second year with Senior Freshman's only._

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

We walk into the Theater room. It feels cold in there since it was many air-condition. I look around to find Ibuki, Sakura, a blond girl, Shaine and Kamiru talking. I walk to them since Reliant has gone missing with Naruto.

"Hello," I greeted them. Ibuki turn around and replied. The others also except for the light blonde girl. "Shana Asteridge, right? I'm Ino Yamanaka. Do you know anybody by the name Caryl Nara?" The light blondes ask and introduce.

"Caryl Nara, wait." I said thinking. "Oh, Caryl-sensei. Yes he used to teach me when I was home-schooling." I said to Ino. Kamiru, Shaine and Sakura gasped as Ibuki face went to shock. "DON'T YOU FEEL GROSS WITH THAT GAY?!" The four of them shouted at me.

"He is gay?" I ask. "No way. He is just my fiancé." Ino said. (K: wow rhymes :3) "Well, change of subject," I said, I don't wanna talk about my former teachers.

"Okay," Kamiru sighed in relief.

"Kamiru-chan, have you asked Sakura yet?" I ask her. Kamiru nodded while smiling, "Yeah and she agreed."

Sakura smiled also. "Anyway, how is Ebisu-sensei like?" Ibuki ask since I know it was her first time taking Theater and Classical.

"Gay," said Kamiru and Ino together. Then, I saw Reliant, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto walking towards us. They greeted us as I just nodded my head. "Shana, Sakura, Shaine have you taken any part in the school activities yet?" Neji ask.

"Nope." said Sakura and Shaine. "Does taking-part in the school band, a school activity?" I ask. Reliant nodded his head. "You are in the band? What part?" he asked me.

"I think second guitarist." I said while thinking. "Well, we have a new kid here, Sasuke." Reliant said. "And it is a girl." I glare at him.

"Like this, Reliant is the lead guitarist while Sasuke is playing the bass and the lead singer?" I ask. Kamiru, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Reliant look at me with wide eyes. "Are you Orochi-sensei?" Kamiru ask.

"I'm not."

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

It was the end of school. Reliant said the band practice will start at the end of the month. Kamiru will send us to her house while the boys were in Reliant's and Sasuke's.

_In the car._

I called Mayu. "Mayu, I've found a place to stay at. Cancel the hotel promotion please. And can you call Edward to send my luggage at 12, Gold Falcon St., Mount Akatsuki?" I said as I read the paper in my hand.

"_Yes, Shana-sama._" I heard her replied from the other end.

"Have you told father yet?" I ask.

"_Shana-sama, you don't have to worry about that. I've already told him._" She said softly.

"Thank you." I said as I ended the call. I look around the car. Sakura was reading a book, sitting at the front passenger sit while Shaine was looking outside the window. I smiled and look outside the window. The view was fantastic. Kamiru's place was near the beach. _Cool..._

"Alright we are here," Kamiru said as she stopped in front of a green cream colored house. She drove the car into the garage. The garage was big enough to put two cars in it. I open the door and walk outside. I can smell the beach, the sand and the sea. _It smells like..._Kamiru's phone rang.

"Hello, Kamiru Uchuuga speaking." Kamiru said."Oh, okay, don't be back late. See ya'."

"The boys?" Sakura ask. Kamiru nodded. "The boys went to the skate park. Maybe wanna have fun or something. We will unpack first and I'll show you around the neighborhood. It's not big so we will walk."

All of us nodded.

_This is going to fun._

**.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.ii.**

Review please!!

Next Chapter: **Hold On.**


End file.
